oryndiilfandomcom-20200214-history
Southern Civil War
The Southern Civil War was a continental wide war that occured from 5th Mekape 3421 until 17th Grenay 3431 beginning with the removal of the Southern Territories from the Casorian Empire and ending in the crushing defeat of the Imperial Legion at the Battle of Valiana. The Spark of Civil War In 3420, Mr. Oswald Lloyd and the People's Convention of Freedom a non-violent protest group presented a petition to the Imperial-Regent Prince Frederick Edwardson and Eliza, Princess Imperial. The petition humbly requested that the Imperial-Regent and his consort ask the Emperor to grant them the same independence that his ancestors did for the Middle Kingdom however they would keep the Imperial Throne as their head of state. The notion that the Emperor should be lectured by his subjects disgusted the Regent who was a southerner and was not born noble, he threw the convention out of the palace and began preparing to arrest the leaders as rebels. Marching on the Convention's Headquarters the Regent fell into a trap which led to the regiment of the Imperial Legion stationed in Valiana to be slaughtered, leaving those loyal to the throne defenseless. The Regent was forced to retreat to the palace but was quickly, along with his family, arrested. Imprisonment of the Imperial-Regent Family The People's Convention imprisoned the entire Imperial-Regent Family under the charge of Corruption, Tyranny and Mass Murder. The third charge being ridiculous but the Convention was making it's stand. They demanded that the Emperor grant them independence fully without him as their head of state or they would murder his relatives. This provoked the first conflict of the war when the Imperial Legion and the Middlite Army met the Convention's Troops at the border of the Southern Territories and the Middle Kingdom. Execution of the Regent In 3422 the People's Covention executed the Imperial-Regent Prince Frederick Edwardson in front of the Imperial Palace guaranting forever more the right of man in the eyes of the South and giving the Emperor the support to launch a full-on invasion of the Territories. Marshal Regania, leader of the Imperial Legion and leading the campaign obliterated the Southern Wall which separated the Middle Kingdom from the Southern Territories. This led to a slow and costly back and forth territory grab between the two powers and seeveral of the continents smaller powers. Osphyla's Change of Support For three generations Osylpha, a western principality, had been a stalwart ally to the Casorian Empire, however when the Emperor's cousin, Prince Leopold took it upon himself to support the 'republican cause' the Empire suddenly lost a great deal of support amongst the common man. In 3423 Leopold marched on Lockvalar with the Prince's Protectors mercenary company, named for their cause, only to be slaughtered and Leopold being taken as a prisinor by his cousin. Loss of Supply Routes in the Tundra The Casorian Empire, since the beginning of its decline had received supplies from many far reaching sources, one of which was the Tundarian Clans of the Southern Territories. When during the Civil War, the Western Tundra Companies evicted the clans to set up their own industry, the supplies were cut off. This immensely crippled the war effort which had finally turned in the Empire's favour. This loss of supply routes led to a grave turn for the Empire, in which it would commit a horrific act. The Bahaal Massacre and the execution of the Princess Imperial In 3426 the Civil War reached a peak, both sides had suffered intense loses and the morale was breaking. Emperor Henry-Joseph VIII declared that the fighting was to cease, the bloodshed would end, he would forgive the tresspasses and invite the Southern Territories to form a state, under the Empire's authority. The Emperor dispatched Lady Victoria Snelton, a Captain of the Imperial Navy, as goodwill ambassdor to the Southern Territories. However, when entering the Bahaal region, a part of the then Southern Territories the Republican army ambushed the ambassador, assuming she was bringing supplies to the warriors of the Empire. Unfortunately for the ambushers, the Captain did not ride alone, beyond the ridge was a large deatchment of the imperial legion, they swarmed the ambushers and slaughtered them, leaving not one standing. Without proof of an ambush the Southern Republic saw it as genocide, a thousand men murdered without provocation. The ambassador destroyed all she hoped to build, in reaction to this act the Acting President, Oswald Lloyd did the only thing he could. At the death of the Prince-Regent, instead of accepting his control lost, the Emperor appointed his sister as Regent. He signed her death warrant metaphorically, without anyone to punish for the massacre Lloyd ordered the execution of the Princess Imperial, she was beheaded by a silver blade in the privacy of the former Regent's Palace. When news reached the Emperor of the massacre, he immediately attempted to send another ambassador to reason with the People's Convention. News of his sister's demise reached him soon after. The Emperor crippled with grief retired from public life leaving his wife, Empress Maria Charlotte as Regent of the Empire. As the new commander, the Empress was advised to press on with the war effort. Closing Years of the War Four years after the execution of Eliza, Princess Imperial the Emperor returned from his unbearable state of grief, he was finished with death and his plummeting authority when it came to the war. His generals had usurped the powers of the crown and senate to almost remove the Emperor's will all together. In a last ditch attempt to avoid total destruction of the Empire as a whole, not just the Southern Territories Marshal Sir Augustus Victor Regania was given secret orders by the Emperor to create a lasting peace in the south, accepting the independence of the South.This was a wise move, the Battle of Valiana, the most crushing defeat in the Empire's history had just occured, leaving the Empire out of men, out of money and out of options. Treaty of Valiana In 3431, the Treaty of Valiana was signed, forever splitting the Southern Republic from the Casorian Empire. Lifetime President Oswald Lloyd presented the Emperor with his sister's murderers, and had them beheaded, just like her. The Emperor was fully aware this gesture was mute as his sister could not have been murdered without Lloyd's full co-operation. Not wishing to start another conflict the Emperor met Lloyd in the Middle Kingdom, to fully aknowledge the Republic's statehood. No territory was lost on any side, (except the Empire as a whole). One of the terms of the Treaty of Valiana was that all borders remain as they were, before the war. This was disputed by the Middlian Republic who would then have to rejoin the Middle Kingdom, but it was resolved between the two governments peacefully. The actual signing and negotiation of the treaty took place in Switorial, Neutral Free State of Switoral. Category:Significant Event Category:Battle Category:Civil War Category:War